Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder
''Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder ''is the 25th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot While dining at Pizzarriba, Daffy reveals to Porky and Bugs his birthday is in a week and therefore should not have to pay the bill. Suddenly, Bugs gets a call from Lola—she broke her leg, so Bugs rushes to the doctor's office to tend to her. There, Lola tells Bugs about how she broke her leg and states she needs to wear a cast for six weeks. Meanwhile, Porky and Daffy set off to drop the latter off at his home, but Daffy claims he has no keys to enter, leaving Porky to have the duck stay at his home until Bugs returns. Though Porky is initially hesitant to this idea, Daffy becomes suspicious of Porky until the pig relents. At Porky's house, while Porky begins cooking, Daffy tunes into the news—he hears of a person referred to as the Suburban Strangler, described by the reporter as "a creepy recluse who keeps to himself," and is "chubby, short, and bald, with a pig-like nose." Thinking this description matches Porky's personality and appearance, and upon hearing the sound of a cleaver striking a cutting board, Daffy's suspicion of Porky reemerges. Daffy faints and reawakens inside the guest bedroom; he checks the newspaper and reads an entry about the Suburban Strangler, prompting the duck to think Porky is the aforementioned killer. Hastily trying to call for help, Daffy realizes the phone in the guest bedroom isn't working—he assumes Porky cut the line. As Porky enters the room, and though Daffy is eager to return home, he gets a second thought and mistrusts the pig, thinking he shouldn't let Porky take him to a second location. At Bugs and Daffy's house, Bugs cares for Lola as her injury heals. To make herself feel comfortable, Lola redecorates the living room with her frilly decorations, thinking her temporarily living with Bugs will help him in his caring for her. Wanting not to make the situation difficult for Bugs, Lola assures him he "won't even know is here" but pesters him with her indecision as she asks for a drink. To combat this, Bugs hands Lola a glass of water; after finishing it, she asks Bugs to take her to the bathroom. Later in the night, at Porky's, Daffy sees the door to Porky's room is ajar; seeing the room's decorations, the duck suspects he just entered "the bedroom of a deranged killer" and searches through the contents of a drawer. Despite finding no clues to justify his conclusion, Daffy's suspicion of Porky remains. Hearing a creaking door, Daffy realizes Porky is approaching the room; the duck hides under the bed as the pig makes a phone call, saying, "It's me. It has to be tonight; I think he's onto me. Come pick up Daffy when I'm done with him—he'll be in the garage freezer." The fearful duck hearing the conversation, Daffy then darts to the front door, trying to flee, but finds the door is locked. When questioned by Porky, Daffy claims he is hungry, and when Porky returns bearing a sandwich, Daffy notices Porky's hands—they seem to be coated in blood. Daffy goes back upstairs, claiming he is no longer hungry, and attempts to hinder Porky by strewing objects onto the floor. Spotting a closed door, Daffy proceeds to try to open it but is stopped—Porky stutters, "Do not go in there," before heading back downstairs to attend to other matters. Hearing an eerie sound effect, Daffy goes downstairs as well. On the floor are shadows: by their appearance, as well as the sounds from the living room, it seems Porky is murdering a woman. When Porky is distracted by Daffy's scream, Daffy races upstairs and into the guest bedroom, a confused Porky following him. When Porky explains himself, Daffy claims he has been upstairs reading a newspaper—the one informing readers about the Suburban Strangler. Noticing the headline, Daffy claims the paper was from yesterday before tossing it. Thinking nothing of this, Porky offers to get Daffy tea; Daffy accepts. Making sure Porky is far away from the closed door, Daffy opens it. Inside the room seem to be pictures of Daffy taped on the walls—once Daffy enters the room, his suspicion further elevates. Meanwhile, Bugs returns to his house, Chinese food at hand. A confused rabbit calling for Lola, Lola proceeds downstairs, revealing she had a stairlift installed. Once on ground level, Lola claims what Bugs is holding is not Chinese food, then describes her erroneous idea of such a food—what she is describing is pizza. A visibly annoyed Bugs proceeds back outside. At Porky's house, as Porky prepares Daffy's tea, Daffy gapes at the many pictures Porky has of him, then spots the scissors and knives and how they are positioned with respect to some of the pictures lying on a table. Porky sees Daffy in the room and questions the duck, who claims to know the pig's plans. Porky declares he now has no choice and proceeds to grab something from a drawer to Daffy's distress. The item is a collage made in honor of Daffy for his birthday—Porky explains he is having the celebration early, misinterpreting Daffy's suspicion. Wanting more clarity, Daffy directly asks Porky about his supposed plan to kill him; when Porky responds, "Why would I want to murder you?" Daffy thinks this question is one only a murder would ask and proceeds to scald Porky with the tea he brought upstairs. Now angry, Porky charges toward Daffy, who in return strikes the pig with a tray. A dizzy Porky stumbles out the room and tumbles downstairs; he now seems to be unconscious. Once Daffy is near Porky, the latter grabs onto the former's leg, a confused Porky sputtering Speedy's name. Thinking Porky caused harm to Speedy, Daffy kicks Porky and grabs the pig's keys before heading to Porky's car. Still somewhat unconscious, Porky catches Daffy in his act of theft, prompting the duck to drive away from the house. Porky wanders onto the street; taking advantage of the pig's position, Daffy drives straight toward Porky, who then lands on the windshield. Both animals screaming, Daffy recklessly drives downtown and into a park. The car lands atop a statue mount before breaking down, causing Porky to fly into a bush. Before Porky has a chance to crawl out, Daffy bails on foot and rushes to Pizzarriba, where he sees Speedy—the mouse does not look well. Upon entering the restaurant, Daffy calls Speedy's name. Suddenly, Speedy awakens and the lights come on—the restaurant has been prepared for a surprise party, with visitations by Foghorn, Marvin, Gossamer, Witch Lezah, Tina, Granny, and Pete. Slowly regaining consciousness, Porky enters the pizza parlor as well, upset over having missed the surprise greeting. Speedy explains to Daffy that "Pinky" had planned for this surprise to occur on the duck's birthday, but then preponed it on account of Daffy's suspicion. Still paranoid, Daffy continues to claim Porky is the Suburban Strangler to the discomfort of the partygoers. In response to Daffy's assertions—his being locked inside a room, the phone line being cut, "blood" staining Porky's hands, a "woman" being murdered—Porky refutes all the evidence—the door was never locked, the phone is an antique, the "blood" is really paint (which resulted from Porky painting a banner for Daffy's party), and the "woman" is really an ice sculpture—respectively. After these revelations, Bugs enters the diner, wanting to buy pizza for Lola, and questions the on-goings; a chagrined Speedy claims he et al are celebrating Daffy's surprise party, while Porky is too tired to explain the details. On a news report, the true Suburban Strangler is shown being imprisoned, earning Daffy a glare from Porky—Daffy points out how similar the killer and Porky appear. After the party, Bugs and Daffy return home, the former angry at the latter while holding pizza. As Daffy notices the stairlift, Bugs notes he will soon have it disassembled as he brings Lola the pizza, only to see her already dining on another one. Lola explains to Bugs that she ordered the "Chinese food" because she was unsure about when he would return. Mounting the stairlift, Daffy looks forward to using it extensively, leaving a chagrined Bugs to simply stand in one spot. Cast *Tina Russo, Granny, Witch Lezah, Gossamer, Pete Puma, Marvin the Martian, and Foghorn Leghorn appear in this episode, but had no lines. Quotes *'Dr. Weisberg': She's a keeper! *'Porky': It's chopped liver! Daffy: Whose? *'Daffy': You may have all these people fooled, but I saw you murder''a woman! '''Porky': Ble- what? Daffy: With a chainsaw! Porky: That was an ice sculpture, of you. *'Lola': You won't even know I'm here. (Bugs goes halfway to the kitchen) Oh Bugs? Bugs: (appears very annoyed) Yes? Lola: Uhmm, I'm kinda thirsty. Would you mind getting me a glass of milk? Bugs: Milk? (Turns around to get it but again...) Lola: Oh, wait I'm allergic to milk. How about a soda? Diet soda, though. Oh, no wait, regular soda. I need the calories. (Bugs turns around for the third time to get it but then again...) You know what? Sorry, soda's bad for you. How about an orange juice? No wait, apple juice. (Bugs finally ignores Lola and continues walking towards to the kitchen) No orange juice. No! Apple Juice. You know what, just give me the milk and we'll see what happens. (Sees Bugs with a glass of water in hand) What's that? Bugs: Water. Lola: Oh! That's just what I wanted! *'Bugs': Hey, Lola I got your Chinese food. Lola? Lola? Lola: Coming. Bugs: (Sees Lola operating a never before seen device) What is that? Lola: It's a stairlift. I felt so bad you carrying me up and down so I have one installed when you where gone. It's top of the line. So it's so quiet. (Stairlift continues to make a buzzy noise while slowly going down to Bugs) Almost there. Here I go. Just a fewww moree stepsss. (stairlift continues going down the stairway very slowly) Aaaaannnnnddddd. Almost there.. Maybe. Here I come. There. (Sees Bugs' carrying a box of Chinese food) What's that? Bugs: Your Chinese food. Lola: That's not Chinese food. Chinese food are flat and round with cheese, tomato sauce and a bunch of different toppings. Bugs: That's called pizza. Lola: Well, I don't know I don't speak Chinese. (Bugs leaves very annoyed) Thanks! Mmmmm. I think I got to pee again. Ok. (stairlift goes up again in a very slow pace) Here we go. Now we really need it. Here we go. Come on come on... *(After Bugs comes back with Lola's pizza) Bugs: What's that? Lola: I didn't know when you'd be back so I ordered Chinese food. (Lola takes a bite out of it) Lola: Mmm, you can really taste the kung-pao. It's strong. Trivia *Daffy makes a reference to Stockholm syndrome, in which hostages show empathy and have possible feelings toward their captors. *The episode's title is how Porky pronounces the word "murder." *This was the first show of the series without Merrie Melodies and Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote CGI Shorts. *This episode takes place the week before Daffy's birthday, and since Daffy's birthday is April 17th, as revealed in "Best Friends", that means that this episode takes place in April, around the 10th. Goofs *As Daffy starts Porky's car, Porky plants his face onto the driver side window. When Daffy begins backing up, Porky is on the other side of the car and also much further away from it. Gallery TLTS_S01E26_002.jpg TLTS_S01E26_003.jpg TLTS_S01E26_004.jpg TLTS_S01E26_008.jpg TLTS_S01E26_009.jpg TLTS_S01E26_010.jpg TLTS_S01E26_011.jpg TLTS_S01E26_012.jpg TLTS_S01E26_013.jpg TLTS_S01E26_014.jpg TLTS_S01E26_015.jpg TLTS_S01E26_017.jpg TLTS_S01E26_018.jpg TLTS_S01E26_019.jpg TLTS_S01E26_020.jpg TLTS_S01E26_022.jpg TLTS_S01E26_021.jpg TLTS_S01E26_023.jpg TLTS_S01E26_024.jpg TLTS_S01E26_025.jpg TLTS_S01E26_026.jpg TLTS_S01E26_027.jpg TLTS_S01E26_028.jpg TLTS_S01E26_029.jpg TLTS_S01E26_030.jpg Images (1).jpg TLTS_S01E26_031.jpg TLTS_S01E26_032.jpg TLTS_S01E26_033.jpg TLTS_S01E26_034.jpg TLTS_S01E26_035.jpg TLTS_S01E26_036.jpg TLTS_S01E26_037.jpg TLTS_S01E26_038.jpg TLTS_S01E26_039.jpg TLTS_S01E26_040.jpg TLTS_S01E26_041.jpg LTS S01E25 (3).jpg TLTS_S01E26_042.jpg TLTS_S01E26_043.jpg TLTS_S01E26_044.jpg TLTS_S01E26_046.jpg TLTS_S01E26_047.jpg TLTS_S01E26_048.jpg TLTS_S01E26_049.jpg TLTS_S01E26_050.jpg TLTS_S01E26_051.jpg TLTS_S01E26_052.jpg TLTS_S01E26_053.jpg TLTS_S01E26_054.jpg TLTS_S01E26_055.jpg TLTS_S01E26_057.jpg TLTS_S01E26_058.jpg TLTS_S01E26_059.jpg TLTS_S01E26_060.jpg TLTS_S01E26_061.jpg TLTS_S01E26_062.jpg TLTS_S01E26_063.jpg TLTS_S01E26_064.jpg TLTS_S01E26_066.jpg TLTS_S01E26_067.jpg TLTS_S01E26_068.jpg TLTS_S01E26_069.jpg TLTS_S01E26_070.jpg TLTS_S01E26_071.jpg TLTS_S01E26_072.jpg TLTS_S01E26_073.jpg TLTS_S01E26_074.jpg TLTS_S01E26_075.jpg TLTS_S01E26_076.jpg TLTS_S01E26_077.jpg TLTS_S01E26_078.jpg TLTS_S01E26_079.jpg TLTS_S01E26_081.jpg TLTS_S01E26_082.jpg TLTS_S01E26_083.jpg TLTS_S01E26_084.jpg TLTS_S01E26_085.jpg TLTS_S01E26_086.jpg TLTS_S01E26_087.jpg TLTS_S01E26_088.jpg TLTS_S01E26_089.jpg TLTS_S01E26_090.jpg TLTS_S01E26_091.jpg TLTS_S01E26_092.jpg TLTS_S01E26_093.jpg TLTS_S01E26_094.jpg TLTS_S01E26_095.jpg TLTS_S01E26_096.jpg TLTS_S01E26_097.jpg TLTS_S01E26_098.jpg TLTS_S01E26_099.jpg TLTS_S01E26_100.jpg TLTS_S01E26_101.jpg TLTS_S01E26_102.jpg TLTS_S01E26_103.jpg TLTS_S01E26_104.jpg TLTS_S01E26_105.jpg TLTS_S01E26_106.jpg TLTS_S01E26_107.jpg TLTS_S01E26_108.jpg TLTS_S01E26_109.jpg TLTS_S01E26_110.jpg TLTS_S01E26_111.jpg TLTS_S01E26_112.jpg TLTS_S01E26_113.jpg TLTS_S01E26_114.jpg TLTS_S01E26_115.jpg TLTS_S01E26_116.jpg TLTS_S01E26_117.jpg Images.jpg TLTS_S01E26_118.jpg TLTS_S01E26_119.jpg TLTS_S01E26_120.jpg TLTS_S01E26_121.jpg TLTS_S01E26_122.jpg TLTS_S01E26_123.jpg TLTS_S01E26_124.jpg TLTS_S01E26_125.jpg TLTS_S01E26_126.jpg TLTS_S01E26_127.jpg TLTS_S01E26_128.jpg TLTS_S01E26_129.jpg TLTS_S01E26_130.jpg TLTS_S01E26_131.jpg TLTS_S01E26_132.jpg TLTS_S01E26_133.jpg TLTS_S01E26_134.jpg TLTS_S01E26_136.jpg TLTS_S01E26_137.jpg TLTS_S01E26_138.jpg TLTS_S01E26_140.jpg TLTS_S01E26_141.jpg TLTS_S01E26_142.jpg Download.jpg Porkyy.png Porkyz.png Porkyx.png TLTS_S01E26_143.jpg TLTS_S01E26_144.jpg TLTS_S01E26_146.jpg TLTS_S01E26_147.jpg TLTS_S01E26_148.jpg TLTS_S01E26_149.jpg TLTS_S01E26_150.jpg TLTS_S01E26_151.jpg TLTS_S01E26_152.jpg TLTS_S01E26_153.jpg TLTS_S01E26_154.jpg TLTS_S01E26_155.jpg TLTS_S01E26_156.jpg TLTS_S01E26_157.jpg LTS S01E25 (1).jpg TLTS_S01E26_158.jpg TLTS_S01E26_159.jpg TLTS_S01E26_160.jpg TLTS_S01E26_161.jpg TLTS_S01E26_162.jpg TLTS_S01E26_163.jpg TLTS_S01E26_164.jpg TLTS_S01E26_165.jpg TLTS_S01E26_166.jpg TLTS_S01E26_167.jpg TLTS_S01E26_168.jpg TLTS_S01E26_169.jpg TLTS_S01E26_170.jpg TLTS_S01E26_171.jpg TLTS_S01E26_172.jpg TLTS_S01E26_173.jpg TLTS_S01E26_174.jpg TLTS_S01E26_175.jpg TLTS_S01E26_176.jpg TLTS_S01E26_177.jpg TLTS_S01E26_178.jpg TLTS_S01E26_179.jpg TLTS_S01E26_180.jpg TLTS_S01E26_181.jpg TLTS_S01E26_182.jpg TLTS_S01E26_183.jpg TLTS_S01E26_184.jpg TLTS_S01E26_185.jpg TLTS_S01E26_186.jpg TLTS_S01E26_187.jpg TLTS_S01E26_188.jpg TLTS_S01E26_189.jpg TLTS_S01E26_191.jpg TLTS_S01E26_192.jpg TLTS_S01E26_193.jpg TLTS_S01E26_194.jpg TLTS_S01E26_195.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Yearim Productions